HERO ~Kibō no Uta~
|autor= FLOW (letra e interpretación) Takeshi Asakawa (música) |shows= Dragon Ball Z: La Batalla de los Dioses}} es una canción de inserto de la película de Dragon Ball Z, titulada La Batalla de los Dioses. Fue compuesta por Takeshi Asakawa, y escrita e interpretada por FLOW. Debido a que la banda decidió no entregar los derechos de su música, las versiones en inglés que cantaron se usaron para todas las trasmisiones internacionalesNo habrá versión latina de HERO ~Kibou no Uta~ de Flow, la canción no tiene adaptación oficial alguna. Letras Traducción al español En el tiempo, en realidad, como Dios, nos da varias pruebas. Todo el día, toda la noche, a veces cultivamos odio. A pesar de eso te paras en contra como una figura de luz. Oh, sí, muy bien, deja que brille el Sol. ¡Coraje, dame, dame poder! ¡Aumenta, aumenta poder! Deja al poder despertar. Sin importar las veces que seas derrotado, levántate con pasión. ¡Porque el poder está crujiendo para proteger ese pequeño sueño! ¡Tu figura corriendo es como un HÉROE! No puedo explicar mis preocupaciones solo con palabras todo el mundo las tiene. Deseos hechos realidad sin importar lo duro que sea ahora. Hechizante, una melodía nos anima a luchar nuestro día a día. Gentil, continuamente, déjala resonar en tu corazón. ¡Energía, dame, dame poder! ¡Aumenta, aumenta poder! Maravillosamente invencible. Sin importar las veces que seas derrotado, levántate con pasión. ¡Porque el poder está crujiendo para proteger ese pequeño sueño! ¡Tu figura corriendo es como un HÉROE! En este momento, al avanzar firmemente nos aseguramos que crezca el futuro. El mundo de nosotros, quienes seguimos adelante, seguramente, sin dudas acaba de empezar. El poder de la fe que tenemos ahora, lo enviaremos a la luz. Sin importar las veces que seas derrotado, levántate con pasión. ¡Coraje, dame, dame poder! ¡Aumenta, aumenta poder! Hasta deslumbrar mis ojos ¡Tu figura corriendo es como un HÉROE! Superando nuestras lágrimas (nuestro pecho palpita) los sentimientos se desbordan (resonando a lo lejos) añorando el cielo (nuestros deseos se harán realidad). Sigue corriendo hacia la montaña. ¡Superando nuestras lágrimas (nuestro pecho palpita) los sentimientos se desbordan (resonando a lo lejos) añorando el cielo (nuestros deseos se harán realidad) te mando esta canción de esperanza! Japonés 神様のように 様々な試練をくれる ALL DAY! (ALL DAY!) ALL NIGHT! (ALL NIGHT!) そりゃたまに 嫌んなっちゃうけれど それでも立ち向かう君の 抗う姿は光 OH YEAH! (OH YEAH!) ALL RIGHT! (ALL RIGHT!) 照らし出せ太陽! 勇気GIMME GIMMEパワー! POWER UP POWER UPパワー! 今呼び覚ませ 何度打ちのめされようと 熱く立ち上がれ だから バリ☆バリ パワー! 小さな夢を 守り抜くために 走る背中はまるでHERO! 言葉じゃ伝えきれない悩み 誰もが抱えているんだよ WISHES (WISHES) COME TRUE (COME TRUE) そうさ今がどんなに辛くても 夢中で闘う日々を 勇気づけてくれたメロディー そっと! (そっと!) ずっと! (ずっと!) 心響かせて! 元気GIMME GIMMEパワー! POWER UP POWER UPパワー! 素敵に無敵 何度打ちのめされようと 熱く立ち上がれ だから バキ☆バキ パワー! 小さな夢を 守り抜くために 走る背中はまるでHERO! 今この時を踏みしめながら 膨らみ出した未来 見届けに 進む僕らの世界はきっと まだ始まったばかりなんだ 届け 信じる力 満たして今 光さす方へ 何度打ちのめされようと 熱く立ち上がれ 勇気GIMME GIMMEパワー! POWER UP POWER UPパワー! 目もくらむ程 走る背中はまるでHERO! 涙を越えて (胸は高鳴り) 想い溢れて (響くは遠く) 憧れの空 (願いは叶う) 明日へ続いて行く 涙を越えて (胸は高鳴り) 想い溢れて (響くは遠く) 憧れの空 (願いは叶う) 君に贈る希望の歌! Japonés romanizado Toki ni genjitsu wa Kami no yō ni sama-zama o shiren o kureru ALL DAY! (ALL DAY!) ALL NIGHT! (ALL NIGHT!) Sorya tama ni iyannatchau keredo Soredemo tachimukau kimi no aragau sugata wa hikari OH YEAH! (OH YEAH!) ALL RIGHT! (ALL RIGHT!) Terashidase taiyō! Yūki GIMME GIMME pawā! POWER UP POWER UP Pawā! ima yobisamase Nando uchinomesareyō to atsuku tachiagare Dakara bari☆bari pawā! chīsa na yume o mamorinuku tame ni Hashiruse naka wa maru de HERO! Kotoba ja tsutaekirenai nayami daremo ga kakaete irundayo WISHES (WISHES) COME TRUE (COME TRUE) sō sa ima ga donna ni tsurakute mo Muchū de tatakau hibi o yūkizukete kureta merodī Sotto! (Sotto!) zutto! (Zutto!) ¡kokoro hibikasete! Genki GIMME GIMME pawā! POWER UP POWER UP pawā! suteki ni suteki Nando uchinomesareyō to atsuku tachiagare Dakara baki☆baki pawā! chīsa na yume o mamorinuku tame ni Hashiru senaka wa maru de HERO! Ima kono toki o fumishime nagara fukuramidashita mirai mitodoke ni Susumu bokura no sekai wa kitto mada hajimatta bakari nanda Todoke shinjiru chikara mitashite ima hikari sasu hō he Nando uchinomesareyō to stsuku tachiagare Yuuki GIMME GIMME pawā! POWER UP POWER UP pawā! me mo kuramu hodo Hashiru senaka wa maru de HERO! Namida o koete (Mune wa takanari) omoi afurete (Hibiku wa tōku) Akogare no sora (Negai wa kanau) ashita he tsuzuite yuku Namida o koete (Mune wa takanari) omoi afurete (Hibiku wa tooku) Akogare no sora (Negai wa kanau) kimi ni okuru kibō no uta! Versión en inglés Reality could put you through a test sometimes, A trial very much like a power from above All day, all night, you know sometimes it makes you sick to the bone But you’ll never let go or give up the fight, You’re the one who showed me how to see the light Oh yeah, all right, the sun is ready to shine on Be brave and gimme, gimme power, Power up, power up, power, you gotta let it awake And no matter what, you get right up where you were stopped dead in the ground That’s why you’re running, running, running, Running for the future, trying to live up to your dream I see you dashing through the wind just like a hero Get over the sorrow, heartbeat is rising, pouring out emotions, Ringing in the distance, sky I’m looking up to, wishes always come true And it goes on and on Get over the sorrow, heartbeat is rising, pouring out emotions, Ringing in the distance, sky I’m looking up to, wishes always come true From me to you, this is the song of hope Video center Curiosidades * En un principio, Ricardo Silva (intérprete de Cha-La Head-Cha-La, que fue elegido por la directora musical Loretta Santini porque "le iba muy bien la voz") fue contratado por el estudio de doblaje de la película, New Art Dub, para dirigir, adaptar e interpretar las canciones, pero debido a que no tenían las instrumentales en 5.1 por la situación de los derechos, se dejaron en inglés.Ricardo Silva no cantará en La Batalla de los Dioses Referencias Véase también en:HERO ~ Kibou no Uta ca:HERO ~ Kibou no Uta Categoría:Música Categoría:Canciones Categoría:Temas de inserto Categoría:Canciones de Dragon Ball Z Categoría:Canciones de películas